All That Matters
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: And as life starts to go back to normal, things happen. [One-Shot]


**Summary:** _And as life starts to go back to normal, things happen._ **  
Word Count:** _2248_  
 **Disclaimer** : _I, unfortunately, don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters. If I owned them, I wouldn't change anything regarding the characters, but the episode time. Instead of twenty minutes, I would change to forty or even one hour of episode._

* * *

It had been three weeks since the squad had brought Jake and Rosa from prison. Three weeks since the implications from their comeback started, implications that Captain Holt didn't speak of to anyone. The family was together, and that was more important than any favor he would have to do to Sean Murphy.

It took two weeks for the ex-prisoners to be back at work, but once they came the job was slow. Once they caught a big case, Jake and Rosa were both on it. With Terry watching their every move in the background. But they didn't mind. Things were coming back to normal. Finally!

He worked that case for a full week, pulling all-nighters at the precinct and chasing down suspects and interviewing them. The whole week had been chaotic. Then, one day, Rosa and Jake are actually able to leave the building and go home at the same time as everyone, right as their shift is complete.

The end of the shift arrives and everyone starts to pack their stuff and saying goodbye to each other, leaving almost in pairs. Jake leaves the same time as Amy does, but she was acting weird. She didn't say a word at the elevator or on the way to the car – and she's usually the one that doesn't stop talking, although Jake is not that far behind.

The ride home is made in almost total silence, the only noises being the background music coming from the radio and the noises that Jake makes from time to time to make Amy know he's there, but she doesn't even look at him. He eventually stops doing those noises.

When they get home, Jake immediately lies down on the couch and turns the tv on. Amy goes to the bedroom and Jake can hear the water running.

He finished an episode of one of his shows, realizing he hasn't heard the water since before the middle of the episode. _Weird_ he thought.

Getting up from the couch he walks to the bedroom, where he found his girlfriend lying down on the bed, fast asleep. He lied down next to her, feeling her body against his, feeling her warm body. With his head on the pillow, her hair his near him, he catches a whiff on her shampoo. He smiles. Still, in her sleep, Amy involuntarily puts her head in his chest. His smile grew bigger.

But then that disappears and a frown comes to its place. What happened when he was away, in prison?

Would she wake up and look around, hoping he was just in the bathroom or something? What would happen?

He wants to stop thinking about it, I mean he was back, wasn't he?

He and Rosa had been back for a while now. They were cleared of everything. So, why was he still thinking about it?

Maybe it was because when he got back nothing was the same. Things were different, and he was even able – finally – to grow a beard – somehow.

But she was still there, with the same shampoo and still using his chest as a pillow. The bed was the same, her life plan still on top of their bed, and she was still there. Like she had promised, she was still there. So, why wasn't that enough?

He was still upset that he even left her. He over thought about every moment he had been away from her, not being able to hold her during the cold Brooklyn nights, whenever she missed him. She never spoke much about it. She said she had missed him and she loved him but never said anything else about it. He noticed his NYPD sweatshirt – like the one he used when the print had gone to a mandatory training course where they found Teddy – on top of the pile of clothes that Jake had. That usually was on the bottom of the pile. So, his detective skills told him that Amy had probably used it. As a substitute for him.

A single tear fells from his eye. He didn't even try to hide it. Amy was the only person, other than him, in that room.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks, still a bit sleepy, but also more awake than the regular person that just woke up usually is since she saw him crying.

He looks at her, her messy brown hair and her wrinkled clothes. Even like that and without makeup she was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He smiles.

"I can't live without you, Ames." He confesses. She immediately understood.

"I know." She smiles, to tell him she felt the same way. And she knew how it was to be without him.

"I'm sorry. For whatever reason, you're mad at me." He looked at her.

She took a deep breath. "You want to know why I didn't talk to you?"

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "Because ever since you came back we haven't spent that much time together." She says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jake, think about it. The most time we spent together, minus us sleeping, is when we're face to face at the precinct. We haven't had any case together, nothing. You're with Rosa and Terry and I've been working with Charles. And once we leave work, you go out with Charles. That's it."

"I'm really sorry. Tomorrow, I promise, we'll do something just the two of us."

Jake gets his arm around her and starts playing with her hair. She gets her head back to his chest, hearing his heartbeat. It was soothing to her.

She started to hear him breathing differently and turned her head up. He was sleeping. She smirked and fell asleep herself, feeling her eyes heavier and heavier.

* * *

E very morning Amy had to be the one to wake Jake up, but that morning it had been the opposite.

She woke up with the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Looking around, she realized Jake wasn't there. She got up and put on a jacket, the warm of the covers no longer there making her feel the cold of the apartment.

Walking to the kitchen, the smell of coffee gets stronger and stronger. She found him against the kitchen cabinet asleep. Apparently waking up earlier to make breakfast made him tired. Or he wasn't used to waking up earlier than her.

She softly gave him a few kisses on the cheek. He opened his eyes, and immediately smiled when he saw her. They got ready for work, and usually Jake drove them to work and Amy would drive home, but that day Jake was asleep at the passenger seat. He got up way too early. As Amy saw Jake sleeping, his mouth slightly open, he looked so adorable, it made her grin. She kept humming the song on the radio, but softly to make sure he wouldn't wake up.

When they finally arrived at the precinct, Jake was awoken by an energetic Charles nocking on the window. Apparently, they had a good case against the people that he and Rosa were trying to get all week. It was so big that Charles joined them, and so did Terry. Amy stayed at the precinct, they wouldn't need her.

She kissed Jake and went to get some paperwork done when she saw the elevator open and Terry, Rosa, and Charles entered the precinct.

Rosa was the first to speak, getting near Amy's desk.

"Have you spoke to Jake?"

"Only before he left. What happened?" Amy grew worried. "Where is he?"

"We don't know. We've called but he hasn't answered. We searched the building. Nothing."

Amy grabbed her phone and called Jake, only to hear his recorded voice. He sounded happy in his voicemail. Was he okay? And more importantly, was he alive?

Gina and Holt appeared out of his office the moment Amy got up from her desk and left, quickly. She didn't care about anything other than find Jake. That's when her phone rang. She stopped in her tracks and picked up the phone.

"Jake?!" She smiled when she saw his caller ID, with a picture of them taken the day he and Rosa got out of jail at the Shaw's bar.

She could only hear muffled sounds until she heard his voice.

"I need you to come here. Please." It was like the voice of a child, for some reason. He said where he was and she told everyone, that in a heartbeat took their stuff and went to that address.

* * *

Amy was the first to come in, not caring if everything was safe. She just needed to find Jake. To see him.

She saw a person laying against the wall when she entered, so she ran there. It was Jake. He was bleeding, a lot. She held him close, trying to make him stay conscious. She screamed his name so that he would open those big brown eyes of his, those that were always shining just like his smile that was always playing on his lips. Bu his eyes were closed and his mouth was just a line on his face. It seemed like he was sleeping if it wasn't for the red crimson blood coming from his abdomen.

The rest of the squad arrived a few moments after Amy, all with panic set and their heartbeat through the roof. The positivism was out of the window, and it appeared that there was no one there with a drop of it to offer – it was usually Jake that would say something to them, but he was a little busy lying almost dead on the floor.

They called an ambulance, and as they waited, a member of their family was just lying there, and there was nothing they could do. Whoever did it was long gone, there was no point in searching. And even if they could do something, like looking for a gun, fingerprints, and whatnots, they couldn't focus – Jake's life was hanging on the balance.

Amy's voice was scaring them all. It was a voice of someone that was scared but also as if giving up. Once the paramedics arrived and Amy was taken out of the way by Terry, she cried softly on his chest, leaving a stain of tears on his shirt. But he didn't care. He just let her cry.

* * *

It had been a long surgery. It would take an even longer recovery. But he was going to be just fine.

The bullet hit his spleen but they repaired it enough so that it wouldn't have to get removed. The bullet didn't make any more damage and was removed safely from his body.

So now, he was lying in a hospital bed with so many machines around him he looked like a robot – maybe it was one of his dreams, but they wished this would never happen again. As much as they knew the risks of their job, this was never something they would get used to.

When they first saw him, he looked tiny on the white, sterile bed. The soft beep of the machine was the only noise heard in that particular hospital room. But once Jake's eyes fluttered open, the commotion started. There were doctors and nurses arriving out of nowhere, checking on him. Once they all cleared out, and they were all left alone, the conversation started.

Well, more like Rosa yelled at him. A lot. "What the hell were you thinking!? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"Hey, take it easy. I was pursuing a suspect, thought you guys were with me. But you weren't. And I was in a warehouse, the guy got a bullet in me, but not before I did the same to him." Jake smiled, proud of his work and himself. "I didn't hear your calls and texts. Sorry."

They all said It's fine, and Rosa sat on her chair, relieved that her friend was okay. Gina was the next to speak.

"Met God?" Jake nodded. "How was she?" She said, with a straight face, somehow.

"She's fine. Told me to say Hi. Oh!, and she high fived me!" He said, his child-like grin appearing in his now more life-like face. The squad rolled their eyes. Jake was back.

Over the next few hours, they all left his room, leaving him alone with Amy.

"Sorry if I made you worry." He said, truthfully.

"I know you are. I was really scared." She said, the tears threatening to leave, once again.

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm right here. Not going anywhere." He pulls away from her just a little bit. "Come here, join me. I promise not to do anything funny." He said, making her smile.

She takes off her shoes and joins her boyfriend in the bed that was already small for just one person. Squeezing in the bed, she makes sure that she's not on top of any wires and doesn't hurt Jake. Once she's comfortable, he mentions.

"I promised you today we were doing something just the two of us. I mean, we are just going to sleep, but it still counts!"

She laughs softly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat that had been so faint just a couple of hours ago. But it's back, the heartbeat and Jake. He is no longer away from her, not in prison, not undercover. Nope. He's right there. And he's alive. That's all that matters.

* * *

 **The End**

This started differently. It started with **Amy and Rosa** working a case together, but then I got lost in what was happening. The case was _way_ too tricky and confusing for my goldfish-like brain – that is also easily confused. I'm basically Dory xD.

Anyway, hope everyone likes this one. Special thanks to **lennyxperaltiago** , that always reviews my Brooklyn Nine-Nine stories. Your writing is amazing too! Can't wait for other stories from you!


End file.
